


Let You Go

by marvelanddestiel



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanddestiel/pseuds/marvelanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen gives Colin an ultimatum when she realizes having him temporarily won't suffice. Inspired by the song "Let You Go" by Josh Gracin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUCH COLIFER TRASH OKAY 
> 
> THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN PURELY FOR FUN. I do not presume to know anything about Jen/Colin's relationship or anything about their personal lives. PLEASE NO HATE! If you don't like this pairing, don't read. Thank you!
> 
> Please don't repost or share this fic.

She tried her best to stifle a groan when she caught sight of her swollen, puffy eyes. Her compact mirror landed at the bottom of her purse with a hateful toss.

Travelers in her first-class cabin surrounded her, but she felt completely, utterly alone.

Ultimatums were cruel, selfish, heartless. Yet she knew she had to give one. This couldn’t go on any longer. She had to think in terms of her own best interest for once.

She tried so hard to think of herself. Instead, she thought of being tangled up in the sheets, messy hair, eating breakfast in bed, smiles when no one else was looking, and talking and laughing into early hours of the morning.

Their weekend at San Diego Comic Con had been a whirlwind of bliss and heartache.

She’d gotten far too involved in him that weekend-gushing in front of everyone about his immaculate pumpkin carving skills, and his guitar obsession he shared with her often. He’d gritted his teeth and told her to tone it down behind closed doors.

She wasn’t the only one to blame-any time he mentioned something about their characters’ intimate relationship, she’d blushed immensely, and she knew he was saying those things to wind her up.

And it had worked. They spent every night together, much like their nights when they were in Vancouver or on other various press tours.

Once press tours and filming were over, they’d go their separate ways like always, as if they had the most platonic relationship in the world.

But this weekend had been different.

_It was all the same-he was packing his things into his suitcase, preparing for his flight, and she was sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, wearing his t-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts, her hair wild and messy against her back._

_“Stay.”_

_He looked up at her, unsure if he had heard her correctly._

_When he didn’t respond, she pressed further._

_“Stay here, with me. You can fly home tomorrow.”_

_He furrowed a brow, shaking his head. “I have a plane to Ireland to catch, and you have a plane to L.A. to catch.”_

_She shrugged. “So? Be a rebel. Miss your flight and stay in bed with me all day.” She grinned cheekily at him._

_He sighed heavily. “Jen, you know I can’t do that. My family is expecting me. I’ll see you in a few weeks for filming in Vancouver.”_

_She didn’t understand why she felt tears pricking her eyes. They did this on routine every time._

_“What the hell is_ this, _Colin?”_

_He stopped folding a shirt, placing it back down on the bed._

_“What do you mean?” He choked out, unsure how to respond._

_“I mean what are we doing? What’s the point? I’ll never have you-not all of you.”_

_“Jen-“_

_The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “You’re going to have to choose eventually.”_

_He opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate a sentence, but no words came out._

_Tears were falling freely down her face now._

_“I-I mean it. You have to choose. I_ love _you, Colin. I want to be with you every day, not just temporarily. It’s not fair to me. Either be with me-or let me go.” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to stifle her tears._

_“Jen, I-I can’t just leave, I’m not ready-“_

_“So you’re letting me go then.”_

_“I don’t want to-“_

_“But you have to.”_

_He turned to look at her, nodding his head regretfully._

_She stood from the bed, wiping a stray tear._

_She muttered a simple, “Okay.”_

_She gave him one last heartbreaking look, before opening the door to his hotel room and walking away._

He was flying home to Ireland, to a family.

She was flying home to L.A., to an empty house. She was alone.

_No one ever puts me first. I don’t know why I thought this time would be different._

A salty tear landed on her arm. She swiped at her eyes furiously, cursing in her head for letting herself become this weak. Much like her character, Emma-she didn’t open up much, and it took someone special-someone she really loved-to make her do that.

She shook her head to herself.

_You can get over this. You’re strong. This is just a reminder to not open your heart up to anyone so easily._

She spent the rest of her flight to L.A. talking herself up in her head, convincing herself she would be okay.

When the plane landed on the runway at LAX, and she thought about the empty home she’d be returning to, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

She glumly got off the plane, walking towards the terminal with her head down.

She glanced up to look for the baggage claim sign, and her heart stopped.

He stood there with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She hesitantly walked up to him, unable to form coherent sentences.

“How?” Was all she could muster.

“Jumped on the flight right before yours. It took a lot of persuasion-but the salesman at the ticket counter finally gave me the flight change after I promised to give him autographs for his two daughters.” He continued to grin at her. She felt her eyes well up again.

He reached for her waist, pulling her close to him, and enveloped her lips with his.

They pulled away, and she still stood there in shock, hardly believing he was even here, much less kissing her in public where everyone had just seen them.

“Why? Why’d you come here?” She managed.

He smiled at her, pecking her lips again.

“I love you too much to let you go.”


End file.
